


better than you

by garbagemanmilo



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fluff, It’s very brief, M/M, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Marko Stunt, Unsafe Sex, also right at the very end, literally just a hand around the throat, once again this is a weird fucking wrestling show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Inspired by the Glory Pro match with MJF and Marko Stunt. Except in this, Marko gets to have a special kind of fun with Max after his victory.
Relationships: Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Marko Stunt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	better than you

The crowd roars when Marko Stunt hits a 450 splash on MJF, hooks an arm under his leg, and pins him. It’s amazing, watching a guy so small take down someone almost twice his size, and the crowd screams along with the ref’s count.  _ One, two, three-  _ and Max doesn’t kick out, just lays there, stunned as the people surrounding the ring cheer and clap as the bell’s rung, signaling Marko’s victory.

Marko sits back on his heels, one hand splayed out on Max’s heaving chest, watching the larger man’s eyes grow a bit clearer, more aware of his loss and the consequences about to be dealt to him. Pushing back his hair, Marko smirks, leans down until he’s almost nose-to-nose with Max. “Didn’t think a midget could beat you, huh?” he asks, and Max shakes his head slowly, still shaken and groggy from the hit he took.

Max stares up at Marko as he stands, sticks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and wriggles them down. The view Max gets from this angle is obscene; the crotch of Marko’s briefs are soaked, stuck to his cunt, the white fabric see-through, and it sends this dizzying jolt through Max’s body. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes, unable to look away when the smaller man rubs his clit through his underwear, huffing out a soft moan. “I’m gonna  _ really _ enjoy this, Max,” Marko announces as he pushes down his briefs, kicks both items of clothing halfway across the ring.

Stepping over Max, he plants both feet on either side of the larger man’s head, and looks up from his opponent to grin at the audience. “The big guys always fall the hardest,” and the crowd laughs and crows, wolf-whistling as Marko drops to his knees, his pussy just a few inches from Max’s face. “Just a warning, I’m a squirter,” he whispers, laughs when Max’s eyes widen, and lowers his hips down until he feels the other man’s breath hit his cunt. “You talk  _ so much _ ,” Marko groans, slips a hand into his hair and tugs, forcing Max’s mouth against his groin. 

It doesn’t take long for Max to relent and drag his tongue between the lips of Marko’s pussy, the very tip being used to flick and circle his clit. It makes the smaller man twitch and gasp, his grip on Max’s hair white-knuckled as that tongue slides further down, prods his entrance. “Yeah, yeah,  _ fuck- _ tonguefuck me, you fuckin’  _ slut _ ,” Marko whimpers, rolls his hips down as the hot muscle pushes up into him, and his cunt pulses around it, like it’s trying to drag Max’s tongue in deeper. The audience murmurs quietly, watching as Marko guides Max’s head, tells him in-between high, breathy moans where to lick and suck, and after a while Marko lets the larger man’s head drop back to the canvas.

“Not bad,” Marko says, pushes his own curls back as Max pants softly, lips a little swollen and his face almost completely red. The smaller man doesn’t look too composed either; his thighs shake slightly when he stands back up to get Max out of his trunks. The crowd exclaims in unison when Max’s cock springs out from the confines of his trunks, hard and leaking precum. “Holy  _ shit _ , you really liked eatin’ me out, didn’t you?” Marko teases, and is surprised when Max lifts his head, eyes half-lidded. “Ride me,” he demands, and the smaller man clenches his jaw, gives Max an icy look that sends chills up the audience’s spines. “You're such a fuckin’  _ brat _ , Max. Always used to having your way. Well, _ I _ won,” Marko snaps, straddles Max’s hips, and reaches to grab at the larger man’s throat.

That has Max’s eyes widening, and he makes a weak whining noise when Marko’s fingers give his neck a rough squeeze. “You’re gonna lay here and be a good little fucktoy while I use your cock, alright? And if you're good, I might let you cum,” he says, slides his hand back from Max’s throat to his chest, steadying himself as he lifts up onto his knees, positions himself over the larger man’s cock, and lowers himself down. 

It seems like the whole place sighs along with Marko as he sinks down onto Max’s cock. Max, for his part, whines low in his throat as the smaller man takes him deep, and soon Marko’s hips touch his. “ _ God _ , you’re big,” Marko grunts, tightens around Max’s cock, and the larger man’s breath hitches and his hips jerk up. The moan that Marko lets out is beautiful, all high and desperate, and he digs his fingernails into Max’s chest, leaving little half-crescent indents in his skin. “ _ Hah _ , fuckin’  _ shit- _ feel so good, Max,  _ fuck _ ,” is gasped out, and the crowd gets louder when Max’s hands grab onto Marko’s waist, helps lift the smaller man up, then pushes him back down onto his cock.

Marko’s skin is flushed and red, warm wherever Max touches, and it must be a gorgeous sight for the audience, because when the smaller man tosses his head back, they coo and croon, sickly-sweet and adoring. “Yeah, just like that, feels so fuckin’ good,” Marko whines, grinds his hips down, and tenses with a shockingly loud moan when Max’s cock hits his g-spot. One of Marko’s hands leaves the larger man’s chest to press against his clit, rubbing quickly, almost frantically. “Right there, Max, right there,” he babbles, and the wet heat surrounding Max’s cock ripples, tightens up again, and he doesn’t need any more convincing than that. 

Getting his feet underneath him, Max braces against the canvas and thrusts up into Marko’s cunt, and the smaller man damn near shrieks as the head of Max’s cock slams into his g-spot. Holding Marko’s hips with his legs positioned properly, Max is able to keep up that bruising pace, keeping his movements quick and sharp, every stroke pitching Marko’s voice higher and higher until it almost breaks. “‘M gonna  _ cum _ , oh, fuck- fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!” _ he cries, hips jerking against his own hand as he orgasms. With this odd little shuddering sob, Marko’s pussy clenches again, and a few little spurts of liquid spray Max’s groin and lower belly, the smaller man’s thighs trembling around Max’s hips as he rides it out.

When Marko collapses on top of Max, there are tears running down his flushed cheeks. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” he hiccups, face tucked into the crook of the larger man’s neck, breath hitching when Max’s cock twitches inside his cunt and shoots its load. The crowd gasps and claps when Max’s softening cock slips out of Marko’s pussy and a little stream of cum runs out of his entrance. They both lay there for a couple moments, Max’s arms wrapped around Marko’s waist almost protectively, and Marko’s face buried in Max’s shoulder. “Good match,” Max whispers hoarsely, and the smaller man laughs, all watery and shaky. “Yeah. Good match.”


End file.
